Beating Hearts
by anacondadrewberry
Summary: Puzzleshipping one shot. Yugi Mutou just landed a photography job at a modeling agency for a male underwear ad. What happens when Yami, the model, and Yugi flirt during the shoot and end up going home together.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Today was the big day. Yugi Mutou had finally landed his dream job as a photographer for a big time modeling agency. He looked up at the tall black building in front of him and back down at the address scribbled on his hand. This was it. He gripped his camera that was slung over his shoulder and entered through the large glass doors.

He was both excited and nervous for the photo shoot. On one hand, this was the perfect opportunity to make a splash in the photography industry. On the other hand, it was also the perfect set-up to humiliate himself by making a careless mistake. This agency was known for being especially strict, meaning that all of Yugi's shots had to be perfect.

Yugi approached the marble front desk, behind which sat a stern-faced secretary, and said, "Hi, my name is Yugi Mutou. I'm new here and am scheduled to photograph today's shoot."

The woman examined a sheet on her desk and nodded. "Ah, yes. The room for the shoot will be on the 7th floor. Room 712 on the right. The elevator is right there." She pointed to her left at a sleek glass elevator.

"Thank you!" He called before walking to the elevator. The doors slid open and he punched in the number "7." The elevator gradually ascended and with each rise Yugi felt a knot of apprehension coil inside his chest. What if something went wrong? What if he'd forgotten something?

Yugi shook the thought from his head. No, failure was not an option. _I can do this, _he assured himself.

The elevator chimed when it reached the 7th floor and he exited, heading to the right like the secretary had instructed. _Let's see...708, 710, 712! _Yugi took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

It was a small room completely void of sunlight. A few spotlights next to the large white backdrop lit the space.

"Hello. You must be the photographer." Yugi spun around to face a beautiful blond-haired lady.

"Yes. I'm Yugi Mutou." He answered politely.

"Mai Valentine." She replied

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Valentine."

"Please call me Mai." The two did the obligatory air-kiss greeting before Mai showed Yugi what to do.

"Okay, Yugi. I am in charge of this photo-shoot so everything must be perfect. This shoot is for a men's underwear advertisement so I want it to be as sexy as possible, got it?" I nodded. "You can set up your equipment over here," she gestured to the space in front of the white backdrop, "and if you need anything don''t hesitate to ask. Our model will be here shortly and then you can adjust the spotlights."

"Okay," Yugi said. At that, Mai flitted away to speak with the make-up artists and Yugi began setting up his tripod. He was just angling his camera when the model entered the room. Yugi looked up and did all in his power to keep his mouth from hanging open. The man wore a short, white robe which revealed his tanned and muscular legs. His hair was similar to Yugi's in that it was spiky and tri-colored as well. When the man turned and locked eyes with Yugi, Yugi's mind swam in a cloud of lust, his focus getting lost in the depths of the model's scorching scarlet eyes. Yugi licked his lips, enjoying the view. He was going to enjoy this photo-shoot very much.

"Yami, this is the photographer, Yugi. Yugi, this is the model Yami Atemu." Mai introduced.

"Hey, Yugi. Pleasure to meet you." The man named Yami proffered his hand and Yugi felt his body go numb from the sound of his deep voice.

Yugi shook his hand, savoring the feel of his smooth skin and said, "Oh, the _pleasure _is all mine." Yugi winked. He was just too gorgeous not to flirt with.

A look of surprise flashed over Yami's face before it settled into a very seductive smirk. Yami decided he rather liked this man. He was a treasure to behold and in that instant a flood of want coursed through Yami's veins and down to his more southern regions. This would be an interesting day.

When Yugi broke the handshake, he felt something thin and crinkly in his fist. He pulled his gaze from Yami's ruby orbs to identify the object. It was a slip of paper. Yugi unrolled it in curiosity and saw that it had an address written upon it: "69 Baker St., Penthouse."

"Feel free to come by tonight. I'd like to get better...acquainted." He whispered in a husky voice. Yugi shivered from the heat that suddenly flooded through his chest and a faint blush dusted his cheeks.

"Alright, people!" Mai's voice pierced through the sexual tension, "Time to start!"

Yami and Yugi reluctantly tore their gazes apart and took their places for the shoot: Yugi next to his tripod and Yami in front of the backdrop. When the both of them were set up, Yami locked his eyes with Yugi again. Yami shot the other man a very suggestive face and, in one swift motion flung his robe off. Yugi soaked in the sight before him of this almost naked man and he didn't even try to stop his eyes from drifting down to the bulge underneath the man's briefs. The underwear clung tightly to the man's narrow hips and Yugi's mouth ran dry at the sight. Breathtaking.

Yami smirked at the look of need on Yugi's face, pleased at the effect he had on the man.

"Yugi, you can adjust the lights now," Mai's voice snapped the entranced Yugi out of his fantasies and brought him back to reality. _Right, the shoot, _Yugi reminded himself. He had to stay focused until this was all over. Then he could have Yami all to himself. Yugi hastened over to the spotlights and aligned them so that the shadows accented Yami's lean muscles and the light glowed against his tanned skin. When everything was ready and Yugi was positioned back at the camera, Mai yelled, "Action!"

Yami immediately struck several sensual poses and Yugi clicked away to capture each one. Yami's body twisted and swayed in such a way that Yugi had to struggle to keep his concentration. Yami was enjoying himself very much. He relished the looks on Yugi's face as he slammed his hips against the wall in a pose or slid his hands over his face and legs. Yami never broke eye contact with the amethyst-eyed male during the entire shoot and could not wait until he got Yugi alone.

Yugi was relieved when Mai finally yelled, "Stop! Take ten while we upload the photos to the computer!" A break would give him a chance to recollect his thoughts, which had turned to mush during the last half hour of Yami porn.

At this announcement, a couple of young women bustled over to fix Yami's make-up and dab some more water on his body to make it look sweaty. _Mmmm..._Yugi hummed, before remembering that he had a job to do.

Yugi removed his camera from the tripod and quickly walked over to Mai who was waiting by the computer. "Let's see what you got." She said and plugged the camera into the usb port. Countless photos of a half naked and very sexy Yami littered the screen and Mai clicked her tongue. "Wow, Yugi. I'm impressed. These are just what I was looking for."

"Thank you." Yugi was thrilled at the compliment. Maybe his career would take off after all.

By now ten minutes had passed and everyone was returning to their places. "Action!" Mai called.

Yami's poses were getting more and more seductive with each shot and Yugi didn't know how much longer he could restrain himself from pouncing the beautiful man right then and there. For Yami's finishing shot, the man slid his thumbs under the waistband of his briefs, pulled the band away from his hips, and snapped it back, all in one fluid motion. Yugi suppressed a moan that clung to his throat. He needed Yami. Now.

The anxious male packed up his equipment as fast as he could and was about to bolt through the door to find Yami when Mai's voice chimed behind him, "Yugi! Do you have a moment?" Yugi gulped, suppressing the urge to dash down the hall and ignore her.

Instead, he spun around and plastered a fake smile to his face. "Of course, Mai."

"I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done. I'll be in touch about future photo-shoots."

"Sounds good!" Though Yugi was very excited at the news that he'd have more job offers, he had more pressing matters to attend to. Namely, his overactive libido.

"Alright, I'll call you!"

"Okay, bye!" Yugi hollered back as he hustled out of the door to track down Yami. He was racing through the hall when a pair of strong arms grabbed him about his waist and pulled him close. "Hello, Yugi. Where do you think you're going?" The husky voice whispered in his ear. Yugi sighed into the embrace and clutched the man's forearms close to his chest.

"I was looking for you." Yugi admitted.

"Oh? And now that you've found me what do you plan to do?" Yami teased, nibbling the shorter man's ear playfully.

Yugi melted at the touch and slowly turned to face Yami. "Fuck me," Yugi ordered and Yami didn't need to be told twice. He quickly whisked the man outside and into the limo that was waiting for him at the curb. Yami opened the door for Yugi and pushed them both inside, eager to reach his penthouse as fast as possible. Once Yami closed the door, the chauffeur sped off and Yami pulled Yugi into a passionate kiss.

Yugi sighed against Yami's lips. So soft and warm against his own. This felt like heaven and Yugi could not get enough. It wasn't long before Yami deepened the kiss and began licking the inside of Yugi's mouth. Yami suckled the smaller male's bottom lip, enjoying the rough panting that he was drawing from the man.

When the limo finally arrived in front of Yami's apartment building, the two men bolted out of the limo, Yami tipping the driver hastily, and they ran to the elevator. When the two men were ascending to the top floor where Yami's apartment was, they gripped each other in a tight embrace, lips locked the whole time. They were drawn to each other. They could not pull away. The desire was too much and if they didn't reach the penthouse soon they'd probably start having sex in the elevator.

After what felt like millennium, the elevator finally arrived at the top floor and opened. Yami pulled Yugi down the hall to the front door and fiddled with the keys to unlock the door. Yugi couldn't wait any longer and slammed Yami against the locked door, smashing their bruised lips together.

Yami chuckled against Yugi's lips. "Aibou, if you want to get started you're going to have to let me open the door first."

Yugi whined in impatience and reluctantly released Yami from his hold. Yami finally opened the door and the two hustled inside, slamming it closed behind them. Yami led Yugi to the bedroom, which was a rather awkward maneuver considering the two were making out the whole way. And when they finally reached their destination, Yami spun Yugi around and threw him onto the bed.

"Alright. Now we can start." He breathed.

Yugi shivered at Yami's words and pulled the man on top of him so that Yami straddled Yugi's hips. "Do it."

Each of the men stripped the other's clothes off in an instant and the following hour consisted of a knot of intertwined sweaty limbs, panting bodies, and unimaginable pleasure. Finally, the two men tired out and snuggled deep into the red silk sheets. Yami pulled Yugi close against his hard chest and wrapped his arms tightly around the man. Yugi nuzzled into the man's chest and pressed sweet kisses along the base of his neck.

It was in that moment that both men realized they could not live without the other. There was some force drawing them together that made Yami know he never wanted to let his aibou go. And Yugi wanted nothing more than to stay pressed against his lover's body. The two laid there in a peaceful silence and eventually their pants became slow, deep breaths. Their hearts steadied into a rhythmic beat, each man's heart pulsing in time with the other's.


End file.
